thedigitalwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Eulalia Feliniz
Eulalia Feliniz is a fictional character roleplayed by The Digital War's member Tenko72. She is a member of The Sol faction. Her Digimon partner is Motimon. Appearance Eulalia is a child of average height and slight build. Her skin is brown and she has long, jet black hair. Her wardrobe is made up of frilly dresses, skirts, socks, shoes, headdresses, ribbons, and such. Personality Eulalia is a selfish, impatient, crybaby. She dislikes being left alone, gets lonely easily, and suffers from separation anxiety. She is also honest, trustworthy, and trusts others easily. She wants to be helpful and tries her best to help others. She gives people advice, even when it's unsolicited. History Eulalia was born in the USA to a well-to-do family. Her grandfather, Leo, owned a software company, Ladybird Industries, and his children -- Eulalia's parents -- worked there. After Leo died, her parents took over the company. Her parents were emotionally distant, but after that, they became physically distant too. In other words, they were workaholics. Eulalia was often left home with a sitter. Her parents also thought that money solved anything. When she had troubles, their natural inclination was to spend money on her or to give her money in the hopes that it'd make the problem go away. When she started attending school, she made friends easily. Unfortunately, her parents' jobs made the family move a lot, so it was hard to keep the friends she made. Later on, her family moved to Odaiba. There, she was taken out of her normal classes and put into special ones, because she was a math prodigy. This made it even harder for her to keep friends, because it alienated her from her peers. Not only was she the new girl with the funny accent, but she was "special" too. When she was seven years old, one night in spring, while she was studying, a Pabumon crashed through her bedroom window. He was adamant about calling her his partner. While she was mad about him breaking her window, she mostly thought the way he acted was endearing. She had been feeling lonely in this new place and he made her feel better. He also provided her a way to make more friends. More friends in addition to himself, of course. Now, she was no longer the funny, foreign girl who was "special", she was someone with a Digimon for a partner. This gave her something to talk about with her peers and she met many new people this way. She eventually joined The Sol. She lives in an apartment with her parents, so she doesn't live in the dorms, but she visits the campus daily to socialize and to take advantage of its computer suite. Trivia *Eulalia's voice actress would be Carly McKillip. *Her nickname is Leo. *She tends to pronounce "ch" as "t" and drop the "mon" in Digimon names. *She is a math prodigy. She prefers to solve problems graphically, because they're easier to visualize. She says she literally sees the answer to them. She's not lying. *She hates bugs. They're icky, gross, and they creep her out. If she ever saw a bug, she'd freak out. *She freaks out whenever Motimon digivolves. She instinctively kicks and/or punches him out of fright. She feels terrible afterwards and apologizes to him profusely. Eulalia Feliniz.jpeg|June 2013 Application Category:Tamers Category:Sol Category:Knowledge